


remedy（番外）

by ninorin0074658



Category: news(band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	remedy（番外）

Kside  
不够。不够。不够。完全不够。  
这渴望了16年的身体，无论怎样汲取都不够。我沉溺于那柔软的唇瓣，延续着那天被成员打断的缠绵。  
几乎是互不认输的纠缠着对方的舌头，我用手掌在他的腰侧抚摸着，感受他肌肉轻微的痉挛颤抖，像是躲猫猫一样躲避着我手指的撩拨。

不同于女孩子柔软的胸部，shige的胸更有弹性一些，皮肤倒是比很多女孩子的都好，像是刚刮好奶油的蛋糕胚，黏腻的迎合着我的手掌。用指尖轻轻拨弄乳头就能听到隐忍不住的呻吟，真是比女孩子还要敏感的身体。  
“哈啊，庆……”

沙哑的嗓音自带一种色气的滤镜，像是提拉米苏最上层微苦的咖啡粉，不影响整体的甜味反而达到了某种微妙的平衡。我忍不住抬头舔舐他发出声音的喉结，感受急促的喘息穿过他的声带引起的震动，不能留下痕迹，这点敬业精神还是有的，我只是轻轻的舔舐和吸吮着。来到胸前和腰间我便放开了许多，尽情的留下自己的印记。

想要把脑内对他做过的事全部落到实处，想要把他写的小说全部变成现实还给他。他都敢写，我就敢做。  
于是我学着小说里的样子一手套弄着他的前面，一只手蘸上润滑油探入后面，比想象中的还要紧，紧到让我无法想象可以再塞进一根手指。我用食指在里面四处的按压，湿润而柔软的内壁紧紧包覆着我的手指让我不敢想象进入之后将是怎样美妙的快感，下面涨的已经发疼，但为了不弄疼他，还是要极力的忍耐。  
扩张了大约有10分钟，我尝试着把中指也塞进去，竟然意外的顺利。两根手指显然比一根要灵活许多，在里面变换着各种姿势，弯曲伸直，打开合并，抽插进出，那里面湿润的几乎要滴出水来。按压到某个肿块的时候shige突然蜷缩起来，内壁不规则的痉挛着，一声呻吟就卡在了喉咙口。  
这大概就是小说中提到的敏感区吧。他写时候知道自己的敏感区在这里吗？他知道刺激这里会给他带来多大的快感吗？不知道的话，就由我来告诉他好了。怀着这样恶劣的想法我刻意断断续续的刺激着那篇区域。  
“啊嗯……别……啊，别碰那！”  
虽然嘴上这样说着，我的指尖离开那里按压别处的时候，他还是下意识的扭动着腰一脸不满足的样子。这就是传说中的口嫌体正吧，真可爱。

真的快要忍不住了，我用两指撑开穴口缓慢的推入第三根手指，被很好的容纳了。我惊讶于人体的适应性，半小时前这还是一个布满皱褶紧缩的小口，如今这样大敞着，是不是只要足够温柔还可以容纳的下更粗更大的东西？  
三根手指很快可以在里面顺利的进出，我把手撤出来专心对付那个带着锯齿的小塑料袋。不带套的话事后很难清理吧，但手上沾满了滑溜溜的润滑剂，怎么都撕不开，想起小说中有一篇是用嘴撕开的，但我低头看看那已经被润滑剂污染了的塑料袋果断放弃了这个想法。下次直接用嘴撕就好了。  
“你干什么呢！”shige的声音听起来很不耐烦，大概是后面的空虚感在作祟吧，他不自觉的用脚跟磨蹭着床单。  
“撕不开啊！”我的声音竟也因为焦急带上了哭腔。  
“那种东西不戴也无所谓吧又不会怀孕！快点进来啊……”  
带着水汽和颤抖的尾音让我没有办法再多忍一秒，想要占有他，想要弄哭他，想要他用这样的音调哭喊着我的名字。我托着自己的性器对准那个一开一合的小口。  
“那，疼的话就告诉我哦。”

S side  
好热。好涨。好满。好幸福。  
这个渴望了16年的身体正在自己的体内进出，就像我无数次想过写过的那样。  
我也不知道为什么要把自己写在下面的位置以至于被扑倒的时候显得这样顺理成章，大概是因为单恋让人变得卑微吧。

“难受吗？“他凑在我耳边发梢弄得我痒痒的。说难受肯定是不怎么舒服的，本来就不是用来做这种事的器官嘛，括约肌不受控制的往外排斥着异物。但被顶到前列腺的快感太妖冶让人不能忽视，甚至可以掩盖一切的不适。不知道怎么回答的我选择用手臂把眼睛遮起来。  
“那舒服吗？”这种话怎么可能说出口啊！  
也许是我的沉默让他不怎么开心，敏感点被重重的顶了一下，我有点后悔没有把手臂堵在嘴上。我竟然不知道我的声音能飚的这么高？！似乎有眼泪流出来了，不多，但手臂上有潮湿的触感。  
“舒服吗？”眼泪都出来了你说呢！是不是我不说他就不会停止发问？等等这个场景有点熟悉，好像我写过，哈哈哈我还真是把他摸的透透的啊，连他在床上的怪癖都……  
“嗯啊！舒服……”我想这时流出的泪水大概是羞耻的泪水吧，脸一定红透了。别，别动我的胳膊，我不想睁眼！  
牙白，还是被拉开了，虽然房间里的灯光非常昏暗还是可以看到他流着汗水的脸，和练舞时的汗水不同，划过侧脸的痕迹显得异常色气。加上急促的喘息声，无不提醒着我们在做多么背德的事。  
“想什么呢？走神是要被惩罚的哦。”等等这句我是不是也写过？！然而他并没有给我时间思考和回忆，突然加快的速度让我眼前发白，小腹热的快要爆炸一般。

真丢人啊，只是被玩弄后面就射了出来。从全身紧绷的状态一下松弛下来，原本环在他腰间的腿无力的垂下，被他捉住扛到了肩膀上，身体被弯折到了一个奇怪的地步，那根火烫的柱体也进到了从未有过的深度。  
“慢一点……啊啊啊我不行了……你，你慢一点……”由于高潮过后的不应期，后面传来的刺激太过已经不能用快感的形容，难受，好难受，眼泪不受控制的流到耳朵里，好凉。  
“对不起，哈啊……我停不下来，你忍一下……”他好像一直在嘟囔些什么，但后面的因为刺激太大完全没有听见，直到他停下动作把精液撒在我的体内，我也是几分钟后才缓过神来。

“果咩，弄在里面了，很难清理吧……”  
“没事明早再弄吧，我现在好累。”  
“不行会发烧的！”  
“你都听谁说的，又没出血不会有事的。”  
“不是你自己写的嘛……”  
“我那只是为了后文的情节进展做铺垫……等等你说啥？！你你你……你怎么知道……“  
“那天不小心把水撒到你包上，就赶快把里面的东西都拿出来擦包，不小心看到了手稿……但是包晾干之后我又好好的放回去了！话说shige你的包真乱啊什么都有……”  
好极了，就这样转移话题吧，这个话题就让它沉眠地下吧，就让我忽略这个羞耻的事实吧。  
“对了，森赛你啥时候再更文啊，上次那个坑还没平呢。”  
卧槽咱们不要刚做完一言不合就催更好吗？！爱情的巨轮说沉就沉。


End file.
